Flashlight
by Mess-my-world
Summary: Un côté british. Une bière. Deux personnes. Un bar. Une chanson. Et pour finir en beauté, un baiser! Si ce n'est pas mignon! OS que j'avais prévu de jeter dans ma corbeille mais que je publie finalement! Enjoy ;)


_Jessie J - Flashlight_

* * *

Il entra dans le bar huppé et prisé par les plus grands et les plus forts d'ente eux. Il salua quelques amis, si on pouvait considérer cela des amis quand tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'étaient profiter de sa notoriété qui n'était plus à refaire. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux naturellement et rajusta sa chemise qu'il avait mise pour l'occasion. Il s'avança vers le comptoir du bar: et là, il la vit.

Divine, sublime, magnifique... Existait-il un mot pour la décrire?

Ses longs cheveux brun qui venait caresser doucement la chute de ses reins à chaque fois que son corps se mouvait. La lumière ne semblait qu'éclairer qu'elle. Seul elle, méritait cette douce lumière tamisée. Sa peau halée, ses mouvements gracieux, tout en elle lui rappelait la perfection. Une seule question, qui était-elle? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'une pareille beauté.

Il s'assit près d'elle. Elle allait passer commande mais peinait à le faire, le serveur trop occupé à draguer une autre. Il le siffla: il connaissait bien le bar grâce au patron qui était un ami de la famille. Le serveur vit la jeune femme et s'approcha avec un sourire bien trop carnassier sur le visage.

"Cette jeune femme voudrait..., la devança-t-il en regardant son visage

Par tous les cieux, même son visage ferait pâlir d'envie une déesse. Il tâcha de se re-concentrer. Il avait ce don avec les gens de savoir tout de suite ce qu'ils désiraient boire. En bon connaisseur, il fit bien attention à l'expression de son visage de poupée.

"Un verre de vin... Veramonte 2003?, proposa-t-il en regardant la jeune femme

Elle haussa les sourcils puis elle décida qu'il n'était pas un perdant pour autant. Elle lui offrit un sourire et croyez le ou non mais il aurait tué pour revoir ces lèvres refaire cette expression de bonheur. Il sentit son cœur faire un looping.

\- Je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur..., constata-t-elle d'une voix douce

\- Et moi, je vois que vous êtes belle..., répliqua-t-il

Elle rougit. Il était comme ça, il n'hésitait pas à le dire si quelque chose lui plaisait. En l'occurrence, Elle. Ses yeux chocolat évitait son regard. Son verre arriva et elle en profita pour se dérober. Lui, n'arrêtait pas de la fixer.

\- Monsieur? Désirez-vous aussi quelque chose?, demanda le serveur

\- Servez-moi une bière!, ordonna-t-il

Il vit qu'elle le regardait avec un regard surpris.

\- Un problème?, l'interrogea-t-il

\- Rien j'imaginais, que vous prendriez un alcool plus... raffiné?, hésita-t-elle sur le dernier mot

\- La bière est raffinée..., fit-il pour toute réponse, mais elle a un impact important plus important sur le métabolisme, puis ils se reprit, désolé je dois vous ennuyer avec ma science

Elle fit non de tête. Il détailla sa tenue pour le moins inhabituelle. Un simple un bustier à frange noir et un jean de la même couleur, le tout accompagné d'une veste blanche et d'une paire d'escarpin à talon haut, très haut. Il porta son propre verre à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée. Il aurait besoin d'alcool pour oublier cette beauté. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à lui parler.

Il n'entendait rien et ce n'était pas dû à la douce musique diffusé par le bar mais plutôt à cause de son obsession pour ses yeux. Il s'y perdait, comme enveloppé dans une douce étreinte. Pourtant, il remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Désolé, tu disais?, se réveilla-t-il

\- "Tu"? Je ne savais pas qu'on était passé au tutoiement, se moqua-t-elle

Il s'auto-insulta, ça ne lui arrivait jamais de commettre une telle bavure avec une fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait?

\- Il y a un début à tout, se rattrapa-t-il avec un sourire séducteur

Elle ne marcha pas et préféra secouer la tête comme si il était un gamin incorrigible. Une mèche remise derrière son oreille, elle reprit la parole:

\- Je ne bois plus de bière depuis bien longtemps...j'ai décidé d'arrêter, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc, j'ai peur de sombrer...

\- Il faut arrêter de croire que la bière n'est fait que pour noyer ses problème, tiens, regarde, je suis parfaitement heureux et pourtant je bois comme tous les hommes dans cette pièce!, fit-il en reportant son verre à sa bouche comme pour appuyer ses dires

\- J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui m'était cher, se confia-t-elle, est-ce un motif pour me retrouver avec une gueule de bois demain?

Mortifiée, elle le vit hocher la tête avant de partir dans un rire contagieux.

\- Bien, alors donne-moi ça!, exigea-t-elle en lui prenant son verre des mains et en le portant à ses lèvres

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de lui voler son verre. Et c'est sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des personnes autour d'eux, qu'elle le but cul-sec. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter mais elle avait ce pouvoir hypnotique qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle reposa son verre sur le comptoir.

\- T'as raison, ça rend joyeux!, cria-t-elle comme si il était sourd

Il remarqua un tatouage au dessus de la hanche: un tatouage qu'il connaissait que trop. Il se souvint alors de son prénom: effectivement, il était surpris... Elle se leva et commença à danser au rythme des paroles.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
 _I look around me, and see a sweet life_

Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle éloignant tout les hommes autour d'elle. Pas une seule fois, elle ne le quitta des yeux. Et il le lui rendait bien.

 _I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

Le temps s'était comme arrêté. On avait d'yeux que pour elle et ses mouvements déchaînés. Partout de l'admiration.

 _Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
 _Can't lie, it's a sweet life_

L'intensité de son regard n'avait pas faibli. A présent, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre sur la piste. Lui et pas les autres. Mais ne rêver pas, il ne viendra pas. Son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Le peu de bière qu'il avait ingurgité, ne lui permettait pas de garder les idées claires.

 _Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
 _You're getting me, getting me, through the night_

Elle s'avança vers lui, le tire par la main et l'emmena au centre de la piste. Elle entoura fermement sa nuque avec ses bras, et doucement, il se laissa aller. A chaque note, il avait l'impression de sombrer un peu plus dans un univers inconnu. Un univers qui lui plaisait plus que de raison.

 _'Cause you're my flashlight_  
 _You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

Il la fit tournoyer sans la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Cette femme méritait toute son attention. Dans ses oreilles, il entendit la chanteuse fredonner son dernier refrain. Seul, une phrase retint son attention.

 _You're my flashlight_  
 _Light, light_  
 _You're my flashlight_  
 _Light light_

Leurs visage s'étaient rapprochés tout naturellement. Bientôt leurs nez se frôlèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander dans un anglais parfait.

\- Do you mind if I kiss you?

Et avant de l'embrasser au milieu de tous ces inconnus, elle lui répondit:

\- J'attendais que tu me le demande..."


End file.
